


Teasing The Avatar of Wrath

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: You love teasing Satan, love seeing his flushed face in the classroom when you lift your skirt to show him you aren't wearing any underwear...
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 200





	Teasing The Avatar of Wrath

“I can’t wait to be on my knees for you later,” you bent down and whispered into his ear, making him gulp and flicker his blue eyes nervously to see if anyone heard you. Giggling, you met Satan's gaze, a wave of arousal rushing through your core at the dark lust dilating his eyes. You knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself for much longer. 

When the class ended, Satan grabbed your wrist and silently dragged you to the library. Once inside, he slammed the door behind him and stalked towards you with a fiery, hot gaze that made your pussy ache with need. 

“You know, you really shouldn’t tease a demon like that,” Satan said calmly, smirking as he approached you slowly. “You never know what they’ll do to you.” 

You walked backward until you hit a bookshelf, your eyes wide as you looked up at the blonde demon. For a brief moment, your courage faltered, but your boldness soon took over again. Lifting your hand, you stroke the lapels on his uniform while looking sultry into his eyes. 

“Maybe I like that? Perhaps I tease you because I want you to do bad things to me.” 

Satan’s pupils dilated, his blue eyes darkening at your words. You smirked, knew you had him on your hook. 

“You’re such a naughty, little human, aren’t you?” he husked and slammed you roughly against the bookshelf, his lips claiming yours as he kissed you fiercely while one of his hands wandered downwards underneath your skirt. His fingers teased your slit, and you gasped, moaned as he pushed a finger inside. 

“S-Satan. Not here! They’re gonna catch us,” you gasped, moaned as Satan pushed a second finger inside you. 

“My brothers never come in here,” Satan murmured as he pressed his lips to your neck, growling at how wet you were for him, his cock hardening and twitching with anticipation to fill your delicious, tight, little pussy. 

“Look at you. So wet already,” Satan grunted, his breath hot against your ear as he started pumping his finger inside you. 

Gasping, you gripped his shoulders, legs bucking as Satan’s finger pumped faster and faster inside you, building up a pleasure that soon exploded in your core. 

“Oh, Satan! I! – ngghhh…ahhhh! Ohhh, fuuckkkk!!!!” 

Satan covered your mouth with his, silencing your moans as you cried out your pleasure, your pussy clenching his fingers as your orgasm rippled through your body. 

Your legs were still shaking as Satan pulled out his fingers from your dripping cunt. He lifted his head, looking down at you with a smirk as he dragged his soaked fingers across your bottom lip, letting you taste your own arousal. 

“Now, what was it you told me earlier?” he asked, watched with a twitching cock as you licked your bottom lip. “You couldn’t wait to be on your knees for me…well...” Satan stepped back and started unbuttoning his trousers. “What are you waiting for?” 

Biting your lip, you sunk to your knees and watched eagerly as Satan pulled out his cock. It was fully hard already, twitching and glistening with precum. Looking Satan in the eyes, you took him into your mouth, your core throbbing with arousal at the sound of his pleasured moan as your wet mouth engulfed his cock. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” he rasped and grabbed your head with both his hand. “You look so pretty with your lips around my cock.” 

Smiling, you let your tongue slid up and down the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Then, you licked your way up to the tip and sunk your lips down his girth, sucking him off while gently fondling his balls until Satan grunted and pushed you all the way down to the base. You coughed and gagged, but Satan held you there, bucking his hips violently, so the head of his cock hit the back of your throat, again and again. 

Struggling for breath, you looked up at him through tear-filled eyes, saw that he was in his full demon form, and knew he had no control over himself anymore. 

Then suddenly, Satan pulled out of your mouth, your chest heaving rapidly as you gasped for air. 

“Get up,” he growled at the same time as he dragged you up from the floor, twirled you around and pushed you against the shelf. Gasping, you stared back at him over your shoulder, his eyes wild as he pushed your skirt up over your ass and rammed his cock inside you. 

“Oh, God!” you gasped as Satan hit the deepest part of you, again and again, his black and light green tail wrapped around your waist as he pumped his cock in and out at a rough, rapid pace that made your entire body rock. 

Satan muttered a growling “fuck,” at the way your wet cunt constricted around his cock as he slammed inside you like a wild beast chasing his climax. 

It didn’t take long for both of you to come undone.

Feeling your walls tighten around him, Satan flicked the tip of his tail back and forth across your clit while continuing to ram his cock inside you.

"Oh, fuuuuck!" you cried out, eyes widening and breath clutching to your throat, you came hard when your orgasm swept through your body as Satan's tail stimulated your clit and his cock filled the deepest part of your core.

Satan covered your mouth with his hand to silence your moans of pleasure as you came. Your pussy clenched his cock like a vice, and Satan let out a breathy grunt as he snapped his hips, his dick twitching as he filled your slippery cunt with his cum. 

“Come to my room tonight, and I will do some really bad things to you, little human,” Satan muttered into your ear, and then he was gone, leaving you out of breath and exhaustedly leaning against the bookshelf with a satisfied grin on your face.


End file.
